Here Comes The Sun
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Just a cute little moment between Dani and Santana. Two Parter. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys, so this is just a short sweet fic for those Santana and Dani lovers out there. I do have this planned as a two parter so that just depends on the response I get. Anyways, enjoy!

The sunset began to glow through the window as Dani lay on the bed strumming her guitar and humming. Her eyes were closed as she moved her head back and forth to the beat playing in her mind. She didn't notice Santana walk into the room and watch her from the doorway. The sun reflected perfectly off Dani's face and she smiled as the song playing in her head stopped and her hands rested on her guitar. She opened her eyes and turned to face Santana who was grinning from ear to ear.

"How long were you standing there?" Dani asked as she sat up, leaning her guitar against the side of the bed.

"Not long enough," Santana walked over and sat next to her girlfriend.

They sat facing each other in silence, smiling and wondering what the other one was thinking. Santana traced her fingertips down Dani's arm, sending shivers down her spine.

"What were you playing?" Santana broke the silence.

"Just a song I'm writing,"

"What's it about?"

"A girl," Dani smiled and leaned back against the pillows.

"Do I know her?"

"Possibly. She's got these beautiful brown eyes, and these amazing lips. You know, the kind you could just kiss for hours. Gorgeous smile too."

"Sounds familiar," Santana smiled as she laid next to Dani, grabbing her arm and wrapping it around her own.

Dani nudged her body closer to Santana and turned to face her. Their hands intertwined and Dani leaned in, hinting to Santana that she wanted a kiss. Santana leaned over, pressing her lips to Dani's. The kiss was short, but sweet, as Dani pulled back, flashing her dimples in Santana's direction.

"So why New York?" Santana asked.

"Why not New York? It's magical here," Dani quickly glanced out the window, watching the sun rise above the industrial skyline.

"So broadway then?"

"For me? No," Dani turned back to face Santana, "I want to be a singer. Go up on stage and sing my own songs. Just me and my guitar. I want to change the world with my music, give people something to put their faith in, even if it's only for three minutes."

"Wow,"

"But for now, I'm happy playing small shows here and there. And of course one on one concerts with my super hot girlfriend," Dani leaned in and kissed Santana again.

"Only if they're naked one on one concerts," Santana smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

"I _might_ be able to do something about that," Dani laughed, "But...I have to go get ready for my shift. I'll see you tonight at work?"

"Yeah, of course,"

Dani picked up her bag that was sitting on the floor and walked over to Santana. She placed a kiss on her cheek before turning and walking out the door


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long shift at the diner. Santana had only seen Dani for an hour at work and was missing her already. She couldn't help the butterflies that would form in her stomach every time she thought of her. Or how her heart would race when Dani smiled at her, and when she touched Santana electricity jolted through her body. The overwhelming, yet extremely addicting sensation Santana got when she was around Dani was the only thing she could ever think about.

Santana walked into the loft, her feet killing her from working all day and instantly removed her red boots. She closed the door and looked around but no one seemed to be home.

"Anyone home?" She shouted as she dropped her bag on the couch and walked around, "Berry? Hummel?"

There was only silence. She knew they weren't at work and was a little upset at the fact that they had gone out without her. She walked into her room and her mouth dropped as she saw what was in front of her. Dani was sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar, in nothing but her underwear. She looked up and smiled at Santana as she froze in the doorway.

"Hi," Dani continued plucking at her guitar.

"Hi,"

"You did say you wanted a naked concert right?"

"Uh, yeah," Santana took a step into the room, unbuttoning the top of her work uniform. She hesitantly looked around, poking her head back out of her room.

"They won't be home.I asked Rachel if I could surprise you so she took Kurt out for the night,"

"You think of everything,"

"I'm a keeper," Dani laughed as she sat up, her guitar in front of her and walked towards Santana.

Dani stopped playing random chords on her guitar and looked up at Santana. She strummed lightly to a rhythm Santana had never heard before. Dani smiled and started singing.

"_You're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling..." _

Dani hummed has she played a few more chords and continued again.

"_See this heart won't settle down, like a child running scared from a clown. I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach screams just when I look at you..." _

Santana smiled as Dani played a few more chords and then stopped.

"That's all I've got so far," Dani shyly looked away as she felt her face turning red.

"I like it," Santana closed the gap between them.

"Yeah?" Dani leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, taking the guitar off and leaning it against the wall, "I think I need a little more inspiration."

"I think I can help with that."

_AN: The song is Catch Me by Demi Lovato...i obviously own no rights to it. _


End file.
